Gimme Back My Bullets
}} | rev2 = Robert Christgau | rev2Score = B+ | rev3 = Rolling Stone | rev3Score = (mixed) | rev4 = | rev4Score = }} Gimme Back My Bullets is Lynyrd Skynyrd's fourth studio album. It was released on February 2, 1976. It reached # 20 on the U.S. albums chart. The album was certified Gold on 1/20/1981 by the RIAA. The album was originally titled Ain't No Dowd About It, in tribute to the producer Tom Dowd, whom the band idolized. It remains the only studio album by the precrash lineup to have not yet reached platinum or higher in the United States. However, it did include the hits "Gimme Back My Bullets", "Searching", "Double Trouble", and "Cry for the Bad Man". Dinosaur Jr. frontman J Mascis covered the song "Every Mother's Son" on his 1996 solo album, Martin + Me. Track listing | extra1 = | title2 = Every Mother's Son | length2 = 4:56 | writer2 = | extra2 = | title3 = Trust | length3 = 4:25 | writer3 = | extra3 = | title4 = I Got the Same Old Blues | length4 = 4:08 | writer4 = J.J. Cale | extra4 = }} | extra5 = | title6 = Roll Gypsy Roll | length6 = 2:50 | writer6 = | extra6 = | title7 = Searching | length7 = 3:17 | writer7 = | extra7 = | title8 = Cry for the Bad Man | length8 = 4:48 | writer8 = | extra8 = | title9 = All I Can Do Is Write About It | length9 = 4:16 | writer9 = | extra9 = }} | extra10 = | title11 = Cry for the Bad Man | note11 = Live at the Winterland in San Francisco, CA, March 7, 1976 | length11 = 5:35 | writer11 = | extra11 = | total_length = }} *Tracks 10-11 are previously unreleased | extra10 = | title11 = I Got the Same Old Blues | note11 = Live at the Capitol Theatre in Cardiff, Wales, November 4, 1975 | length11 = 4:13 | writer11 = Cale | extra11 = | title12 = Gimme Back My Bullets | note12 = Live at the Winterland in San Francisco, CA, March 7, 1976 | length12 = 4:18 | writer12 = | extra12 = | title13 = Cry for the Bad Man | note13 = Live at the Winterland in San Francisco, CA, March 7, 1976 | length13 = 5:35 | writer13 = | extra13 = | title14 = All I Can Do Is Write About It | note14 = Acoustic Version | length14 = 4:24 | writer14 = | extra14 = | title15 = Double Trouble | note15 = Alternate Version | length15 = 2:51 | writer15 = | extra15 = | total_length = }} *Tracks 10 and 14 originally released on the Lynyrd Skynyrd (Box Set) (1991) *Track 15 originally released on Skynyrd's Innyrds (1989) *Track 11 is previously unreleased | extra1 = | title2 = I Ain't the One | length2 = | writer2 = | extra2 = | title3 = Call Me the Breeze | length3 = | writer3 = Cale | extra3 = | title4 = I Got the Same Old Blues | length4 = | writer4 = Cale | extra4 = | title5 = Every Mother's Son | length5 = | writer5 = | extra5 = | title6 = Sweet Home Alabama | length6 = | writer6 = | extra6 = | title7 = Free Bird | length7 = | writer7 = | extra7 = }} *All tracks recorded live for The Old Grey Whistle Test on BBC television on November 11, 1975. Personnel ;Lynyrd Skynyrd *Ronnie Van Zant – lead vocals, lyrics *Allen Collins – guitars *Gary Rossington – guitars *Billy Powell – keyboards *Leon Wilkeson – bass, background vocals *Artimus Pyle – drums, percussion ;Additional personnel *The Honkettes - background vocals (5,8) *Lee Freeman - harp (4) *Barry Lee Harwood - dobro, mandolin (9) References Category:1976 albums Category:Albums produced by Tom Dowd Category:Lynyrd Skynyrd albums Category:MCA Records albums Category:Universal Deluxe Editions